Me Without You
by ohime-gami
Summary: It was Dimitri's birthday but something makes Rose sad. Dimitri went to her room and gave him his gift.


**TITLE: Me Without You**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: It was Dimitri's birthday but something makes Rose sad. Dimitri went to her room and gave him his gift. **

**Pairing: RosexDimitri**

**Type: One-shot songfic**

**Author's Note: The song I used is Ashley Tisdale's 'Me Without You'.**

_**Rose's POV**_

**ME WITHOUT YOU**

Today was Dimitri's birthday and I was feeling giddy. We would be having morning practice soon and I wanted to be the first one to greet him. Rushing out of my room, I jogged to the gym.

But when I was almost there, I heard Dimitri talking to someone. I paused and strained to listen. I heard a feminine giggle and a masculine chuckle. My heart constricted in my chest. It was Tasha. _Damn, now there went my plan to be the first one to greet him_, I thought. Feeling crestfallen, I decided to return to my room and skip practice.

When I got there, tears started streaming down my face. A moment later, I heard a knock on my door.

"I must've fallen asleep." I muttered.

I crawled out of bed and opened the door. It was Dimitri. He looked at me. I suddenly felt hot all over. His face turned from angry to shocked.

"Rose, what happened to your face?" he asked me.

"What?" I groggily asked back.

"Go look at yourself." he said sternly.

"Uh, sure. Well, come on in." I said as I stepped away from the door. I went inside the bathroom and I gasped at the sight of my reflection. I heard the bedroom door close and the lock turned.

I looked horrible. The mascara I put on earlier made dry, black trails on my face. My eyes looked red and puffy. I washed my face and patted it dry with a face towel. I re-entered my bedroom and sat on the bed. Dimitri was observing my room.

"So Comrade, what brings you here?" I said with as much as Rose Hathaway venom I could.

He frowned. "I was worried why you didn't attend morning practice. You weren't at breakfast either." he replied.

"Yeah well, unlike you, I was busy thinking about my problems." I retorted. _Problems like you with Tasha._ I thought.

"Really? Then enlighten me why you've been crying." he said as he crossed the room and sat on the bed with me.

I flinched. "I was supposed to meet this guy, but he stood me up." I muttered. Well, that was basically then truth.

Dimitri's frown never left his face. It got even deeper. I looked him in the eyes and saw him flinch. I wondered what he saw in my eyes. He then let out an exasperated sigh.

"You saw me with Tasha." he stated. It wasn't a question, he stated it as a fact.

_Damn_, I thought. _I might as well give up this stupid act now._

"Yeah." I whispered.

Dimitri relaxed and took me in his arms. I stiffened in surprise, but I succumbed to the warmth of his body. I nestled my head on his chest. I cried while he stroked my hair.

"Rose, Tasha was just there to greet me a happy birthday. I swear, nothing else happened. When she left, no, even before she left, I was so anxious to see you. And when you didn't come…" he said.

He pulled away from the hug. He stared me with such hungry eyes that I felt my face heat up. He wiped away my tears and leaned to kiss my forehead.

"Well, I didn't know that." I said lamely.

He laughed. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Oh, Roza." he muttered.

I suspected he wanted to kiss me, but I hesitated.

"I want to wish you a happy birthday too, Dimitri. And I, uh, practiced a song for you." I said proudly.

He looked surprised, but he just smiled and waited for me to start.

I walked down to my desk and turned on the iPod and the speakers. I pressed play and I turned the volume up. Taking a deep breath, I faced Dimitri.

_It's just you and me._

_And there's no one around._

_I feel like I'm hanging by a thread,_

_It's a long way down._

_I've been trying to breath,_

_But I'm fighting for air._

_I'm at an all time low_

_With no place to go,_

_But you're always there._

_It's eerie how this song fits the moment perfectly_, I thought. I focused on Dimitri and my love for him and all the memories I shared with each other. Looking at him no, I knew that he was thinking about the same thing.

_When everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world_

_Is crashing at my feet._

_You like me the best, when I'm a mess._

_When I'm my own worst enemy._

He was always there for me. Still is. He was there when people thought I was a blood whore. And he was there for me when Spirit's madness almost took over me. He used his love for me to snap out of it. Those were one of the moments where I realized that he really loved me and he would do anything for me.

_You make me feel beautiful,_

_When I have nothing left to prove._

_And I can't imagine how I'd make it through._

_There's no me without you._

_No me without you, no, no._

He appreciated me and loved me for who I am. Without him, I don't know how I could've survived all this time. Melodramatic, yeah, but it's the truth.

_You hear what I say,_

_When I don't say a word._

_You are my rising sun,_

_You're the place I run,_

_You know how it hurts._

He always seemed to know what I was thinking and feeling. I fee like we have this bond. Like we're soul mates. I felt hot tears gathering in my eyes. I swallowed hard so I could continue singing. No doubt he was seeing the tears already.

_When everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world_

_Is crashing at my feet._

_You like me the best, when I'm a mess._

_When I'm my own worst enemy._

_You make me feel beautiful,_

_When I have nothing left to prove._

_And I can't imagine how I'd make it through._

_There's no me without you._

_No me without you, no, no._

_And when you say, "Baby, it's gonna get better."_

_I believe you._

_And I wish that somehow, I could see me for what you do._

_With my imperfections,_

_You think I'm perfect._

_When it's not easy,_

_You make it worth it._

Everything I've been through with him is special. All the good times and the bad times. Smiles, laughter and tears. These are just some of the things that makes our romance bittersweet. Tears are flowing out of my eyes now. Dimitri stood from the bed and made his way to me.

_When everything falls apart_

_And it seems like the world_

_Is crashing at my feet._

_You like me the best, when I'm a mess._

_When I'm my own worst enemy._

_You make me feel beautiful,_

_When I have nothing left to prove._

_And I can't imagine how I'd make it through._

_There's no me without you._

_No me without you, no, no._

_No me without you, no, no._

When I finished, I was almost bawling with tears. Dimitri hugged me tightly and I hugged him back.

"Happy birthday Dimitri. I love you." I said with so much emotion that I felt like I wrenched the words straight out of my very being.

"Thank you Roza. This is the best birthday gift ever. And I love you too." he replied with the same emotional intensity.

We both pulled back from the hug and we kissed, enjoying the bliss and joy of the moment.


End file.
